Rachel's Story
by Linzerb83
Summary: A class assignment, opens eyes to a certain Badass...


Hey! So I've been reading a lot of Glee fanfiction! and I've got to say, that there are a lot of very talented people who write here! I am challenging myself into writing again, it's been a while! I'm a bit rusty with writing, so forgive me! I own nothing! If I did, I'd be debt free, and wouldn't have to worry about ever working again. the only thing I own the poem! that is MINE, if I ever found out someone took it, they WILL pay…I Did put this up twice before, with Life with Derek, and High School Musical. With that said, on with the story...

"Okay, who's next?"

"I am Mrs. Bratch."

"Okay, show us what you have for us.." Mrs. Bratch said, smiling at the promising girl before her.

"Kay, so we were given the choices of what to write, my topic is Current Events..." With that said, the petite young woman stood tall, looking at her fellow classmates, wondering if this was what she _really _wanted to talk about...

With a deep breath she started. Looking down at the paper she practically knew by heart.

_"Lying in your arms, so close in the night, wondering where do we go from here?_

_You get up, but just for a minute. Come back with a shocked expression._

_You whisper in my ear, so very faint, but the words are so clear:_

_"I'm so sorry my dear, but it ripped while in action._

_But don't worry though, I'll be here no matter the outcome."_

_My eyes start to well up in tears of fears,_

_My blurred vision makes it hard to see you're face._

_I thought my first time would be special and fun._

_Now I know I should've listened to my heart, and not the heat of passion._

_Baby, what are we to do, if everything comes out positive?_

_What pathway are we going to take?_

_Are you still going to be there for me eight months in?_

_Marry me? Or run?_

_Carry me? or fall?_

_Oh please tell me, before I'm eight months in._

_Two months have passed, days grow colder._

_I'm workin' full time at the local market._

_I'm throwing up everything I eat._

_Today, I'm going to the doctors._

_You meet me there, after pulling a double._

_The doctor walks in, papers in her hand._

_Her look so very serious._

_She tells us the news, then gets back to her work._

_You run scared, leaving me alone and hurt._

_Yes honey I know your afraid, but so am I._

_We have alot of planning ahead of us, so lets get started._

_But first, we must tell our parents._

_This is not a mistake, I have no regrets._

_Its just as hard for you, as it for me._

_I love you to death! to pieces for sure!_

_Please tell me now, will you still be there for me eight months in?_

_To eight-teen years later?_

_Telling our parents hard for sure._

_Your Mom started crying. Dad got mad. Daddy was upset, and Sister is confused._

_I am having no regrets._

_Baby, we already know everything is positive, what pathway we're on._

_I hope you'll still be there for me eight months in._

_Are we going to get married? or run seprate ways?_

_Hold me I need you, and love me too._

_Tell me now, before, I'm eight months in._

_Four months later, six months in._

_I see you across the way._

_Dressed all fancy for the beautiful day._

_You're working two jobs, plus school is a drag._

_But your earning a living for becoming a new dad._

_The preacher looks at you to say those words._

_You pause one moment before saying "I do."_

_The twinkle in your eye reassures me._

_You'll be here for me, eight months in._

_My turn comes, tears tickle down my cheeks as I say "I do."_

_Tonights supposed to be special._

_Tonights supposed to be fun._

_The first time for us both._

_But it's too late, I'm six months in._

_But now I know, you'll be here eight months in._

_I turn to you and say:_

_"Some months ago I met you._

_Six months ago I gave myself to you._

_Now I know our little girl will have a father that'll love her._

_Look ofter her as well._

_While her teenage mother will guide her through her years."_

_Seven and a half months in now, stomach pains get the best of me._

_I'm craving peanut buttered pickles, but all the stores are closed._

_You get up to find a 7-11, but they are fresh out of pickles._

_You're tired, your cranky, you have a test at eight A.M._

_I'm sorry this happend this way, but this is our test of true love._

_One year later, two months in._

_One little girl, and a boy on the way._

_A stay at home mother, a workaholic father._

_We're financially embarrassed._

_But our love is still true, it's as real as can be._

_Now I'm awake, it was all just a dream?_

_Trying to get up now._

_Looking at the clock, your already in school._

_Walking toward the calander, while feeling my stomach._

_Today, I'm eight months in."_

She finished her poem, and handed it into Mrs. Bratch. The entire class was bewildered. Staring at the girl in total awe.

No one spoke another word, until the bell rang a minutes later.

Everyone got up from their seats, and piled out the door. The poor girl walked alone and away form everyone else. Deep in thought she didn't hear someone calling her name behind her.

"Hey! Wait up!" The voice called.

She stopped to turn around to see who was calling her name. "Hi." She said. Ducking her head, avoiding the on lookers.

"That...That poem you read in class today…was… _is_, that true?" They asked. She fell silent, and that gave away her answer to the question. They took deep breath in, and let it out very shakily. "How...How long have you known?" They asked, trying not to upset the already shookin up teen. She led them both away from the crowded hall way, to an empty class room.

"I...I found out the other day, well the day after we got the assignment. Believe me, I've tried, and I've thought, and I've cried. I really didn't know how to tell you, Sorry you had to find out this way..."

"It's...It's okay...I'm glad you told me, er...well...everyone in our class..."

"Don't worry, nobody knows about us...so your in the clear Noah..." She said to turn and walk away.

"Rach..." She turned around to face him again.

"Noah?…" She asked.

"Did...Are you sure? That your positive I mean?" He asked.

"Yes... The doctor confirmed it." She answered.

"But...we used protection..." He was reassuring, more to himself, than he was to Rachel.

"Yes, Noah, I know we did, but they don't always work one hundred percent of the time." She replied to turn and walk away again.

"Rachel!"

"Yes, Noah?"

"In answer to your questions. Yes, I'll be there for you, and you." Said Noah Puckerman. Resident badass, putting his hand on her flat stomach. "Eight months from now...to eight-teen, years later." He said, giving her a small smile.

She smiled back up at him. "Thank you." She whispered. Choking back the tears that she'd been holding in from the moment he confronted her.

"I love you, why wouldn't I be there for you, and _our_ child?" He asked. Closing the space more between him, and Rachel.

"I. I love you too, Noah."

"You better! You are after all carrying half of me" He smirked, as he leaned down giving her a soft kiss on her her smiled lips.

After they broke, Rachel asked: "So?...we're in this together now?"

"We always were Babe." He replied before giving her another kiss.

"How? How are we going to tell everyone?" She asked uneasily.

"Like this!" Noah said as led her into the crowded hallway. Holding her hand. And wouldn't let it go. Together they walked out the front doors hand in hand, with people staring in confusion, awe, some were even shocked, who saw it coming? While others wrote it off as another day in high school….

**AN: Oh wow! I went back and edited, and re-edited. I really like the outcome! Please review, let me know what you think? **


End file.
